In an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) wireless communication systems, known symbols referred to as pilot symbols, or pilots, are transmitted across the time-frequency plane for the receiving device to estimate the propagation channel's time-frequency response in order to perform coherent demodulation of data symbols. OFDM systems may use orthogonal patterns of pilot symbols in different transmission sectors (and/or cells), to differentiate communication signals transmitted in the respective sectors. To a receiver in a given sector of interest—and in particular to receivers at or near sector boundaries—transmissions directed to other sectors appear as noise, which must be suppressed for acceptable receiver performance. Effective suppression of inter-sector (also referred to as inter-cell) interference is an ongoing challenge in OFDM receiver design.